Schizophrenia
by Alisone Davies
Summary: Psychopathe ou Bisounours ? Torture ou yoga ? Ketch ou... Ketch ? Et pourquoi pas les deux ? … (Mini OS. Humour)


**Schizophrenia**

 _Disclaimer_ _: tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit._ _À_ _part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

 _Spoiler 13.07 !  
Oui, je boycotte de nouveau la saison 13 mais, comme expliqué dans mon profil, j'ai regardé l'épisode 7 par curiosité « malsaine » et ça m'a inspiré (malgré moi) cette histoire..._

 _(Merci à ma Bêta, et complice, Litany Riddle ! )_

 **…**

En plus d'être un parfait psychopathe tortionnaire, Arthur Ketch avait un autre souci sommeillant gentiment en lui. Une seule personne de son entourage était au courant de ce fâcheux problème et savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il aurait à débattre avec.

Cependant, il ne pensait pas que ce jour viendrait à cause de lui...

 **…**

Mick Davies, l'ami en question de Mr Ketch, était plutôt d'un tempérament calme. Représentant à lui tout seul le parfait cliché du flegme britannique. Personne ne se méfiait jamais de lui.

Pourtant, ce jour-là au Bunker, Mick explosa de colère.

Dans l'antre des Winchester les deux Anglais parlementaient sous le regard blasé de Dean. Sam étant parti chercher quelque pitance pour le soir même. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, qu'il ne fut pas présent lorsque Mr Ketch s'énerva contre son collègue. Tout ça parce que Mick avait laissé Eileen Leahy vivre, quelques jours plus tôt, alors que cette dernière avait malencontreusement tué un Homme de Lettres Britannique. Sur les ordres de Dr Hess, Arthur Ketch avait alors mis à contribution ses talents névrosés en assassinant la jeune femme. Mais, attention, n'est pas Ketch qui veut : Pour ce faire, il avait « tout simplement » dressé un Chien de l'Enfer, bichonné pendant des mois dans une cage appropriée avec son plein de chaire sanguinolente, avant d'envoyer la féroce Bête attaquer Eileen.

La pauvre irlandaise mourut dans d'atroces souffrances, au milieu d'une forêt sous une nuit sans lune... Et tout cela, les Winchester l'ignoraient, ainsi que Mick. Jusqu'à ce fameux soir. Et comme Sam commençait à éprouver une certaine inclination pour la chasseuse, heureusement qu'il n'était pas là pour entendre la révélation de Mr Ketch.

Mick avait laissé la femme vivre pour réprouver son allégeance au Code. Seulement, de savoir qu'elle était quand même morte, cela le fit basculer dans un sentiment de haine qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais ressenti aussi fortement. La carrure imposante et musclée d'Arthur valait beaucoup plus que celle de son collègue, néanmoins Mick joua sur l'élément de surprise lorsqu'il se jeta sur lui. De toutes ses forces, il frappa Mr Ketch jusqu'à l'assommer contre le mur le plus proche.

Tout se passa si vite que Dean n'eut même pas le loisir de terminer sa bière en faisant les gros yeux : Arthur était déjà allongé de tout son long sur le sol carrelé...

 **…**

Le Winchester aurait préféré laisser Arthur mourir dans le Bunker, après avoir découvert que ce dernier avait tué sa potentielle belle-sœur. Cependant, Mick fut rongé de culpabilité par son geste et rappela à Dean que si Arthur mourait, Dr Hess mobiliserait toute une armée pour le venger.

Ne voulant pas en arriver à de telles extrémités, l'aîné bougonnait au volant de l'Impala avec Mick côté passager, pour une fois, et Ketch dans les vapes sur la banquette arrière. Direction l'hôpital de Lebanon...

 **…**

Voilà une heure que Mick et Dean faisaient les cent pas dans le couloir de l'hôpital. L'Anglais stressait à cause de ce que Dr Hess dirait. Et le Winchester angoissait à l'idée de ce que son frère ferait lorsqu'il apprendrait la mort de sa non-future petite amie.

Enfin, le docteur arriva pour informer les deux hommes.

\- Messieurs, votre ami va bien. Sur le plan physique, en tout cas. En revanche, le coup porté à la tête lui a fait perdre la mémoire. Pour l'instant, il souffre d'amnésie rétrograde. Il ne se souvient même plus de son propre prénom... Nous allons devoir le garder en observation cette nuit et essayer par tous les moyens possibles de faire ressurgir quelques souvenirs...

Mick fit les gros yeux, Dean bougonna de devoir revenir le lendemain, mais tous les deux quittèrent l'hôpital en se tourmentant pour deux choses complètement différentes.

 **…**

Dean dut mentir à Sam. Pour ne pas que ce dernier débarque aux urgences dans l'espoir d'achever Ketch. L'aîné avait inventé que : « Les deux _British_ se sont disputés à cause de leur stupide Code et surtout à cause de l'autre folle de Hess qui donnait trop d'ordres. »

Sam n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, son frère était déjà bien trop éméché, ce soir-là. Il ne s'inquiéta pas non plus de voir Mick et Dean partir ensemble à l'hôpital le lendemain matin. D'ailleurs, il en fut d'autant plus heureux, pensant que les deux antagonistes commençaient peut-être à s'entendre entre eux.

Ainsi, ils arrivèrent au alentour de dix heures lorsque le médecin leur fit part des dernières nouvelles.

\- La nuit s'est bien passée. Votre ami va mieux. La mémoire lui revient et il semble en bonne forme.

Mick souffla de soulagement puis le toubib se mit à sourire en avouant.

\- D'ailleurs, il a même demandé à voir son meilleur ami et à manger des céréales aux fruits rouges biologiques, de la marque « Jordans »... Ah et, il a voulu s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements dans la boutique de la clinique... Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller dans sa chambre pour lui rendre visite.

Après son petit laïus, le docteur se faufila dans la chambre du patient. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Dean et Mick eurent l'occasion d'apercevoir Arthur, assis sur son lit. Il portait un T-shirt à manches longues ultra moulant et un pantalon de la même couleur. Il avait également les cheveux en bataille et une fine barbe naissante. Devant la télévision de la chambre, regardant un programme concernant le yoga du matin, il mangeait lentement ses céréales avec du lait. Dean fit les gros yeux et se mit à sourire devant ce spectacle improbable en badinant.

\- Woaw, je ne pensais pas qu'Arthur demanderait à te voir en mangeant des trucs bio. J'avais plutôt imaginé qu'il voudrait se taper une nana. Ou un hamburger !

La porte se referma et Mick se tourna vers Dean avec un air presque terrifié qui lui déformait le visage. Il lui avoua alors.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas Arthur...

Perplexe, l'aîné tiqua.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Mick prit quelques secondes pour répondre, encore sous le choc.

\- Je te présente Alexander. L'autre personnalité d'Arthur...

 **…**

Dean tressaillit.

\- Pardon ?

Mick souffla. Inspirant, respirant, pour se calmer et expliquer.

\- Arthur est schizophrène. Son autre personnalité, c'est Alexander. Une sorte de jumeau étrange. Alexander est certes tout aussi psychopathe qu'Arthur, mais il essaye de se contenir comme il le peut. Il est plutôt un adepte de yoga, d'homéopathie, de nourriture bio et j'en passe. Je crois même qu'il est président d'une association pour aider les sans-abris...

Le Winchester fit les gros yeux.

\- Et comment un Bisounours comme lui est devenu un tortionnaire comme Arthur ?

\- Par la lobotomie. Dr Hess avait ordonné à Toni de travailler sur Alexander. Elle voulait un soldat plus efficace. Comme elle savait que Ketch avait des antécédents schizophréniques dans sa famille, elle espérait pouvoir s'en servir. Ce qui a fonctionné, comme tu peux t'en douter...

Dean se pinça l'arête du nez et essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans toutes ces révélations. Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur la carrure imposante de Ketch qui se dirigea vers Mick. Alexander sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en écartant les bras pour enlacer l'Anglais tout en s'écriant.

\- Mick ! Mon vieil ami !

Il garda son étreinte serrée trop longtemps au goût de Dean qui esquissa une mine dégoûtée. Enfin, Alexander relâcha son camarade pour le scruter intensément de haut en bas et dire, tout en rigolant.

\- Dis donc, t'as beaucoup trop changé en quelques jours ! Va falloir arrêter les pintes de bière dans les Pubs, vieux frère.

Mick sembla comme rougir en baragouinant.

\- Hum... Oui... J'y penserai... Alexander, je te présente Dean Winchester. Homme de Lettres Américain.

Ketch allait enlacer Dean à son tour, mais ce dernier garda la mine fermée et lâcha trop sérieusement.

\- Tu me touches, je te tue.

Alexander sourit derechef en balançant un petit : « Okee Dokee », avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Mick allait le suivre lorsque Dean le retint par le bras.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a viré cinglé qu'on ne compte pas le buter... Il a tué notre amie Eileen...

Mick, tenant la poignée de sa main gauche, souffla avant d'avouer contre toute attente.

\- Je sais, mais... Techniquement, c'est Arthur qui a tué Eileen. Et Arthur est mort, maintenant.

Néanmoins, la colère de Dean ne s'apaisa pas pour autant, lorsqu'il rétorqua.

\- Ouais bah, tu iras expliquer ça à Sammy, dans ce cas...

 **…**

 **THE END**

 **…**

 _Encore une fois, je n'ai pas « choisi » d'écrire cette histoire..._

 _Eh oui, ce OS aussi vient d'un autre de mes cauchemars. (du 14 décembre 2017)_

 _La raison pour laquelle Mick frappe Ketch est différente, mais tout le reste est relativement similaire..._


End file.
